Un dîner chez les Malfoy
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Harry et Severus sont invités à un dîner chez les Malfoy et c'est emmerdant pour tout le monde sauf pour Lucius évidemment. Et Severus ne fait pas exception à la règle. Mais Harry est décidé à lui faire passer son ennui. /!\Yaoi/!\ Suite de  Les couloirs de Poudlard  Two shots
1. Chapter 1

Hellooow tout le monde, ceci est ma deuxième fic.

C'est une "suite" de ma première fic et elle sera composée de deux chapitres (d'où two shots)

Le deuxième et dernier chapitre sera posté mercredi prochain.

 **Bonne lecture \\(^w^)/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** comme d'habitude tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Rating :** R16 voir R14

* * *

Affalé dans le sofa façon véracrasse, Harry lisait pour la septième fois "Le Seigneur des anneaux" quand lui vint une blague hilarante (selon lui) et il s'empressa d'appeler son homme.

-Seeeeev' ?

-Mh... Quoi... ? fit l'intéressé, plongé dans ses copies assit sur le canapé en face. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? continua-t-il en barrant quelque chose d'un trait rageur puis marmonnant pour lui même « mais non crétin l'Asphodèle n'a brûlé personne c'est le napalin...

-Ben j'ai une blague trop trop bonne !

-C'est vrai, tu m'en vois ravi...

-Mais allez... fit Harry d'une moue boudeuse.

-Ok je t'écoute. Céda Severus en relevant la tête.

-Eh ben c'est Gandalf et Frodon qui doivent prendre le métro...

-Le quoi ?

-C'est comme un train. Sauf qu'ils ont pas assez d'argent ! Du coup Fredon demande à Gandalf que faire. Et Gandalf répond "Eh bien nous Frodons" hihihi! Elle est pas géniale ?

-Euh...

-Oh allez sois franc tu peux me dire que c'était génial ! (clin d'oeil "n'est-ce pas")

-Ça va tu passes les portes ?

-Euh ?

-Non rien c'est de l'humour subtil. De toute évidence, ça te passe par dessus la tête ce genre de truc spirituel...

-Hin hin hin hilarant Sev', comme d'hab'. Et toujours aussi aimable...

-Toujours.

-Bon alors t'en a pensé quoi ? Attends tu comprendra mieux si je l'écris. Suggéra Harry en s'exécutant.

-Ok il a fait un jeu de mot avec son nom quoi.

-J'AI fait un...

-Oui oui TU. Et, ouais... c'est... sympa... ?

-Merci pour ta conviction...

-De rien. fit simplement Severus en se plongeant dans ses copies mettant fin à la discution par la même occasion.

Il ajouta simplement après une courte pause :

-Ce soir tu dors ici.

 _ **SSHHPSSHP**_

Après avoir jouit ensembles, Severus se retira d' Harry pour se coucher aux côtés de son amour. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le nez et se colla à lui après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage. Puis vint une question à laquelle Severus de s'y attendait pas alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment aborder un sujt laborieux...

-Dis Severus, j'aimerais bien ne pas être tout le temps le soumis, on pourrait changer la prochaine ?

-Heu ?

-J'adore ton vocabulaire tellement développé après l'acte. Enfin je pense que t'as compris. Alors ?

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Je suis trop vieux ! Voila c'est ça ! Je m'en remet moins bien c'est toi qui l'a dit !

-Oui mais si c'est qu'une fois de temps en temps... Et puis je dois dire quoi moi ? Même si je suis jeune, excuse moi, tu es plutôt doté d'un bel engin si j'ose dire et tu n'y vas pas de main forte qui plus est...

-Euh oui mais euh...

-Waouw. Incroyable. J'ai réussi à te faire placer deux fois "euh" dans une même "phrase"...

-Haha. Haha. Haha. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

-Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi ?

-...

-Tu vois ? T'as pas d'arguments.

-Oh si j'en ai un. Et il est de taille même, si je puis me permettre...

-Comme ta... planète !

-Ma... ? Pervers... soupira Severus en mettant une taloche à Harry.

-Aïe ! Hahaha ! Alors quel est ton argument de taille ?

-Oh j'hésite... je voudrais pas te faire du mal...

-Oké alors toi t'es un Serpentard pur et t'hésite à me faire du mal ? Sérieux ? C'est mignon tout plein ça !

-C'est faux c'était pour les conventions j'en ai rien à branler en vrai.

-Hey ! S'insurgea Harry en donnant un léger coup de poing à Severus. Pfffff... Bon alors. Je veux que tu sois un peu soumis et sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler Grand Schtroumpf de Poudlard ? S'esclaffa Harry.

-Sinon pas de sexe pendant un an.

-Et puis aussi... continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Ça calme non ?

-Un peu. Mais je suis sûr que tu tiendras pas ta menace. C'est sûr à 100% ! T'as besoin de te sentir en moi, ton corps me réclame car je suis une bombe !

-Modestie, bonswaaaaaaaar...

-Oh !? SEV' ! J'AI LES CHEVILLES QUI GONFLENT !

-QUOI ? Mais c'est un dicton c'est... Harry je te **hais**.

-BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête c'était juste... magique !

-Oui bon c'est bon, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, le sujet est clos, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc moi aussi.

-Tsss Tsss Tsss ne te défile pas amour... Je ne lâcherais pas. Consent à faire ça au moins deux fois par semaine. Minimum.

-Pffff... Tu es prêt à disputer le bout de gras jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais ! Affirma fièrement Harry.

-Bon alors...

-Tu... commença le brun.

-Accepte de... continua Severus.

-Te faire péné...

-Enculer sauvagement... corrigea avec sérieux le Maître des Potions.

-"Enculer sauvagement" si tu veux... rigola Harry.

-Par l'amour de ma vie à l'ego aussi démesurément grand que l'univers.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Harry qui explosa littéralement de rire bientôt suivit par Severus. "je lui en parlerais plus tard... " se dit ce dernier.

 _ **SSHPSSHP**_

-Harry ?

-Mh quoi ? Fit l'intéressé plongé dans un devoir de botanique. Graaaaaah ! Ça me gonfle j'y comprend que dalle !

-Euh... Je peux peut être t'aider ? Suggéra Severus.

-NAN ! Hurla Harry.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui ! T'y connais rien en botanique. fit le brun d'un air suffisant.

-Ben j'suis prof de potions donc ça me connaît un minimum...

-Pfff... Vas-y regarde. Céda Harry.

-Mmmh... fit Severus. Ouais OK. reconnut le Maître des Potions.

-AHAH ! Tu vois ? C'est trop dur ! Du coup je vais faire comme d'hab'... Je vais écrire... n'importe quoi... conclu-t-il en griffonant rapidement, un air concentré au visage. VOILÀ ! Elle me fera pas chier la moche !

-Haha...

-Quoi ? Oh... Tu rigoles à cause de la moche ? questionna Harry.

-Oui...

-Sev' tu te moques d'une collègue, bonjour l'éthique...

-Au diable l'éthique... Très franchement m'as tu vu ne serais-ce qu'une fois être aimable avec un de mes collègues...?

-Effectivement. Non. reconnu le brun.

-Bon sinon... reprit Severus. Je voulais... te parler... d'un truc.

-Quoi ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh... bien... En fait... hésita Severus, puis pour lui même : Comment te le dire...

-Viens en au fait Sev'... soupira Harry.

-JesuisdésoléonestinvitéchezlesMalfoy. murmura le Maître des Potions.

-Gneukégné ?

-On est. Invités. Chez. Les Malfoy. Désolé. Vraiment.

Il y eut un grand silence puis Harry se leva d'un coup.

-QUOI ?

-Harry je suis désolé vraiment j'ai pas eu le choix Lucius...

-AH OUI LUCIUS FORCÉMENT ! LUCIUS LUCIUS ET LUCIUS ! LUCIUS FAIT CI, LUCIUS TE FORCE À ÇA ! MERDE ! Et je veux pas voir Dra... malfoy...

-Je sais Harry je sais... tenta Severus.

-Tu sais quoi Severus, penaud.

-Mais comme c'est toi... Okay. concéda Harry.

-C'est vrai ? Espéra l'homme.

-Nan c'est une blague. fit Harry en se rasseyant.

-Quoi...?

-Rien c'est d'accord. C'est quand ?

-...Demain...

-Sev' t'es pas sérieux ? J't'ai jamais vu aussi peu organisé. fit Harry blasé.

-Si... Je voulais te le dire hier mais...

-Les circonstances ont fait que, oui je sais.

-En tout cas merci.

-Je sais pas hein. Je le fais pas non plus de gaieté de cœur.

-Merci quand même. conclu Severus en embrassant sa moitié.

 **À suivre ! ^^**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des Reviews *^***

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la suite que vous attendiez tous ! ^v^**

 **C'est le deuxième et dernier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse au(x) Review(s)**

 **Rep à FDF :** Mdr t'es dingue... XD. La voilà la suite. Amicalement. émoticône wink;)

* * *

-Rappelle pourquoi je suis là déjà ? questionna Harry, des cernes énormes et le visage dépité en arrivant au Manoir Malfoy par transplanage.

-Euh... Parce que tu m'aimes ? tenta Severus.

-Ouais... fit Harry en l'embrassant.

-Par contre va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour... ton visage...

-Ouais, Désillusio ! fit il en se lançant un sort de désillusion.

Severus le regarda d'un air ébahi se transformer en tellement beau qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que laisser pendre sa mâchoire pendant un instant. Harry mit une main sous son menton pour la refermer en souriant et Severus se sentit fondre. Merlin comme il voulait le prendre maintenant ! Le plus jeune sourit doucement, caressant la joue de son amour en le regardant dans ses yeux d'onix, devinant aisément ses pensées. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il enlaça la taille de Severus.

-Ferme ta bouche mon amour ... Tu vas gober mes Joncheruines...

-C'est quoi ? demanda Severus à voix basse, perdu dans les yeux d'Harry.

-Des créatures invisibles, selon Luna, qui gravitent autour de nos têtes. Si leur chiffre est impair c'est qu'on est différent et plus on en a, plus on l'est. expliqua le brun.

-Tu peux les voir ?

-Mmm oui, en lançant un sort. fit Harry en le lançant.

-Alors ? questionna Severus toujours enlacé avec Harry.

-Attends... Tu en as... 5! Comme moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Alors... On est pas normaux ?

-Tu en doutais ? ria Harry.

-Euh non mais...

-Dites vous allez rester longtemps comme ça là ? fit une voix traînante.

Severus et Harry se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix, la baguette brandie, tous leurs sens en alerte. Puis lorsqu'ils virent à qui ils avaient à faire, ils les baissèrent.

-Malfoy. fit Harry froidement accompagné d'un signe de tête pour saluer.

Severus en fit de même et Drago leur fit signe de le suivre.

-Allez venez. Au fait appelez nous Drago, Lucius et Narcissa. Nous en ferons de même. déclara-t-il.

Severus et Harry lui emboîtèrent le pas sans mot dire. Severus à l'arrière admirait Harry qui le précédait en marchant fièrement la tête haute. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de regarder ce qu'il portait. Il avait juste une chemise noire aux manches bouffantes avec une grande cape bleue nuit sans manches et un pantalon en velours vert bouteille (j'ai un trip). Pour sa part, Severus n'avait pas fait plus d'efforts qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était dans ses éternelles robes noires.

Arrivés au bout de l'allée et entrés dans le Manoir, ils enlevèrent leurs capes et les posèrent. C'est la que les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur les fesses de Harry. Il déglutit difficilement. Comment ce pantalon pouvait à ce point les mettre en valeur ?! Il s'approcha de son homme pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir menant au salon et murmura tout bas à l'oreille d'Harry afin que lui seul l'entende :

-Je sens que je vais passer une longue journée à me retenir de te sauter dessus tu sais...?

Harry sourit et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de marquer un arrêt brusque dans sa marche. Cela eut pour effet de faire entrer en contact l'entre jambe de Severus avec son fessier et de tirer un grondement au Maître des Potions.

-Surtout si tu m'allume comme ça...

-Oups pas fait exprès... s'excusa faussement le Gryffondor.(wesh il est à Serp')

-C'est ça et mon cul c'est de l'hypogriffe...

-Ah ça je sais pas. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr.

-Ah oui laquelle ? fit distraitement Severus en le dépassant.

-C'est que c'est un cul D'ENFER par Merlin ! rit-il en y donnant une claque qui fit crier Severus comme une fillette.

Puis Drago leur fit mi-souriant mi-grimaçant :

-Hey les amoureux j'aimerais vous dire que vous êtes chez des Malfoy donc un peu de tenue serait pas de refus.

-Oui Drago ! fit Harry avec son sourire de Faux-cul Number One pendant que Severus grommelait qu'il savait se tenir et que c'était Harry.

 _ **SSHPSSHP**_

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Lucius, qui était dans un fauteuil vert avec des brodures argents, se leva afin de les saluer.

-Bien le bonjour à vous ! fit-il en leur serrant la main.

Puis ce fut au tour de Narcissa, qui se leva et leur annonça qu'elle allait leur faire visiter la demeure.

Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement les Malfoy mais il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient bon goût.

Le salon était très grand. Ses hauts murs d'un gris bleuté étaient couverts à certains endroits de grandes tapisseries portant les blasons des familles Sang-pur. Toutes étaient, à peu de choses près, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin.

Severus détailla le mobilier. Il y avait des meubles en bois noir ornés de reliefs sur lesquels reposaient de magnifiques bibelots anciens. Sur un mur se trouver une cheminée autour de laquelle étaient disposés les fauteuils. Au plafond pendait un lustre de saphirs.

Harry se rapprocha et murmura à Severus, qui savait que même si son brun n'en avait pas l'air, il venait en réalité de tout analyser comme lui.

-Eh ben... z'ont pas le goût du luxe eux...

Sauf qu'en faisant ça, ses fesses frôlèrent (encore) Severus qui lui murmura en retour en serrant les dents tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir à la suite des Malfoy.

-Que veux-tu ? Ils ont le goût du luxe et à cause de toi j'ai celui de la luxure...

Puis ils regardèrent et murmurèrent en même temps.

-La journée promet d'être VRAIMENT LONGUE...

Après avoir passé la matinée à discuter tout le monde passe à table.

-Ma mère s'est surpassée ! annonça fièrement Drago.

 _"Effectivement, ça à l'air délicieux."_ pensa Harry

Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent encore. Le seul Gryffondor dans cette pièce commençait clairement à s'emmerder ferme.

 _"Lucius s'arrête donc jamais ?"_ se demanda-t-il.

Il se décida à faire un tour de table.

 _"Alors... Sev' à l'air de s'emmerder ferme aussi ! Haha"._ sourit-il en avisant Severus en face de lui qui avait le visage tourné vers Lucius qui parlait, parlait, parlait. Il avait la tête appuyée sur sa main.

 _"Narcissa... Okay elle s'en fou complètement !"_ s'étonna Harry en la voyant faire des dessins avec ses aliments dans son assiette.

 _"Lucius... Ah ben il parle."_ se dit-il d'un air blasé . _"Et Drago...? Oh je fils à papaaaa il boit ses parooooles !"_ puis après un court instant. _"Ah nan il fait semblant."_ se ravisa-t-il en voyant son visage ennuyé.

Puis soudain il eut une idée magnifique et sourit diaboliquement. Il tendit son pied et je posa innocemment sur l'entrejambe chaude de Severus. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise inaudible et ses yeux s'aggrandirent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif bientôt remplacé par un regard assombri de désir alors qu'Harry commençait à mouvoir son pied.

Severus remua légèrement sur sa chaise, gêné. Il envoya par télépathie un message silencieux à Harry en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Harry lui répondit pareil "mais que enfin c'était tout je te distrait mon amour ."

Severus laissa échappé un léger gémissement. Lucius le remarqua et demanda.

-Severus tout va bien...?

-Ouiiiii... fit-il lentement

-Euh t'es sûr...? insista Lucius septique

-Oui. affirma-t-il en se reprenant.

Lucius lui jeta un dernier regard peu convaincu avant de reprendre son dialogue... non son monologue.

Severus s'était presque habitué lorsque Harry fit une pression plus forte sur sa virilité grandissante. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air amusé alors que l'autre, ayant renoncé à le repousser, lui lançait un regard à la fois rempli de désir et de colère.

À la fin du repas, Severus était mentalement épuisé. Harry ayant commencé à l'embêter vers le milieu du repas, il avait, selon lui, passé le moment le plus dur (pas taper) de toute sa vie. Harry ne l'avait même pas fait jouir ! Dégoûté, il se mit à racler son assiette à dessert pour récupérer les miettes de chocolat, comme tout bon chocolatophile qui se respecte, lorsque d'un coup, Harry accéléra la cadence ce qui fit jouir immédiatement Severus dans son pantalon.

Il jeta un regard courroucé au jeune brun qui lui sourit en retour. Puis celui-ci déclara qu'ils partaient. Ils dirent au revoir et transplanèrent. Arrivés dans les appartements de Severus, ce dernier se jeta sur Harry pour l'embrasser langoureusement et passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Harry gémit et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Severus auxquelles il s'aggripa lorsque celui-ci lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Le Maître des Potions murmura doucement.

-Harry, tu es à moi... en le regardant de ses yeux d'onix brûlants de désir.

-Mmh... Je sais, Sev'... Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai pas du tour aimé comment tu as détaillé le fessier de mon "cher" neveu...  
Harry se mordit la lèvre autant pour lutter contre la passion et l'envie de baiser tout de suite, que pour se rendre compte de la boulette. Oui effectivement il avait assez apprécié le fessier de Drago mais il était à Severus maintenant. Et il savait son homme extrêmement possessif. _"Peut être que ça vient du fait qu'il a perdu beaucoup de choses importantes pour lui..."_ se demanda Harry.

Une vive pression sur son sexe dur le ramena dans l'instant.

-Harry dis moi que tu m'aimes et que tu es à moi... Moi je t'aime... reprit Severus un air de désir mais aussi d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Sev' ! Je t'aime. Je suis à toi et tu m'appartiens. Je ne compte pas mourir comme ma mère ou te trahir. Je ne compte même pas te laisser un jour. Je veux passer la vie avec toi et jamais ça changera...

-Harry... fit Severus hésitant

-Quoi ?

-Je... prends moi. fit Severus, assuré, en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

-Quoi...? répéta l'intéressé, surprit.

Severus soupira en souriant.

-Écoutes mon amour je sais que t'es un peu lent et que... je t'aide pas vraiment ! fit-il en plongeant sa main dans le boxer de son homme. Mais je vais quand même le répéter et c'est la dernière fois. Je veux sentir ton sexe dur dans mes fesses sur lesquelles tu bavouilles depuis longtemps !

-Et après c'est moi qui a un trop grand ego...

-Aaah tu as juste LE plus gros, nuance... Bon . Si tu te décides pas c'est moi qui te prends ! ajouta Severus en se présentant devant l'intimité de son amour (ils se sont déshabillés pendant qu'ils parlaient).

-Wow wow wow ! fit Harry. Quand j'ai dit que je voulais pas te péter le cul ? En renversant Severus pour être au-dessus en le regardant avec sérieux.

-Tu l'as pas dit... fit Severus avec un sourrir en attrapant le membre chaud.

-Mmh... Exactement. confirma Harry en donnant une tape sur la main cajoleuse. Je vais te faire crier mon nom toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que t'aies plus de voix et te péter le cul au point que tu pourras même plus t'asseoir... sussura-t-il à l'oreille de Severus qui frissona violemment.

Leur érections se frottaient l'une à l'autre et soudain, n'y tenant plus, Harry se plaça face à l'entrée de son amour et le pénétra violemment pendant que ce dernier hurlait de plaisir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est déjà la fin! (J'suis sadique je sais ^^)**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews furtifs ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nan c'est une blague t'y a cru hein ? XD**

* * *

-Ah... Ah... Harry !

-Sev' putain t'es trop bon !

-Toi aussi... Aaaaah !

Ils jouirent ensembles et recommencèrent plusieurs fois.

Severus se réveilla avec la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Il s'étira et roula sur le côté, regardant Harry qui s'éveillait aussi. Après l'avoir embrassé, il lui demanda en riant :

-Et sinon Sevychounnet, ça va ton cul ?

Le «Sevychounnet » en question dû lui répondre un "Ta gueule je suis pas ton Sevychounnet " mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Severus n'avait plus de voix.

* * *

 **Voilà cette fois c'est vraiment la fin ^^**

 **À bientôt dans une prochaine fic !**

 **\\(^w^)/**


End file.
